Just Below
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: Something is amiss here. Was it that voice again? Nonsense, it couldn't be. But he said he knew the fear...was it imagination? No, they'd seen the light. Was it a dramatization? No, they surely would not survive the night. Many cultures have their legends, some share the same superstitions, but whatever it is, it must be stoped before it kills them all. No/, post NatM3.
1. Chapter 1

Why did he always have to do this? Every night, every day, seven days a week, twelve months, and all three hundred and sixty five days of the year. And for what? That was a question yet to be answered. But as the insistent knocking filled his ears he knew there would be no time for explanation this night. With a sigh he pushed the lid off his sarcophagus and clasped the hand that was held out to him. It was too early for this...

"Oh Ahkmenrah! I feared you'd _never_ wake," Said the knight with sarcasm, laughter glimmering in his eyes.

"What have you done this time?" The pharaoh asked, straightening his golden tunic before swinging himself over the lip of his daytime bed.

"Oh, nothing much, except, perhaps, slightly irritated those hairy things with the scant clothing?"

Oh, how often he had the urge to slap him and his pleading face. "Lance, again?" He asked, shaking his head in an irritated fashion. "That's the fifth time this week!"

"What?" Exclaimed the knight with mock innocence. "I cannot help if the women are pretty!" The Egyptian was about to answer before he was cut off by the knight. "The long, free flowing hair, the deep, beautiful eyes, the tight fitting clothing, the-"

"Alright, Lance, that's enough." The pharaoh said, cutting him off. He couldn't disguise the laughter in his voice. "I swear, if Mother and Father heard half the things that come out of your mouth, they would have you executed and me locked in my tomb."

"What? Am I a bad influence?"

"No," Ahkmenrah replied, smiling. "You are barbaric."

Lance tilted his head back and laughed, his voice ringing through the hollow hall. "Indeed, how everyone perceives us Englishmen. But I, my compatriot, am a knight."

Oh no, thought the pharaoh to himself as he rolled his eyes. Here he goes again...

"And as a knight it is my duty to protect my royal highness and his high and mighty pain in the hindquarters parents from harm, as well as-"

"Watching your tongue?" Came a voice from behind them.

Lance jumped at least a foot in the air and was on the ground in a bow before Ahkmenrah could even comprehend what had happened. He turned to see his father, standing tall and wit his queen at his arm, glaring menacingly at the two of them.

"Your Highness', I beg your pardon-"

"For the hundredth time this year?" Questioned Ahkmenrah's mother, shaking her head. "Oh, noble guardsman, when will you learn? My husband has not many more pardons to give you."

"Who said I was giving him a pardon?" Said Merenkahre, his voice firm and volatile. "I am tired of giving him chances."

"But dear, he's just a boy. It's what they do."

"He's older than Ahkmenrah!" Merenkahre protested, waving his staff at the still kneeling knight.

"It is good for our son to have influence from one abundant in years." Shepseheret said, smiling at her dear child. "Besides, it keeps him out of our hair so we can make up for our lost years."

At this a smile appeared on the old pharaoh's face, and he nodded once to the knight before following his wife as she walked away, gold dress gliding elegantly behind her. "Uh, right, then. Stay out of trouble and, uh, carry on." And he disappeared down the hall after her.

Lance rose to his feet, chuckling quietly. "Old passions never die," He said, turning to the young prince. "Now. I believe we have some fair, hairy maidens to tend to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That could have gone better," Lance said, helping the young pharaoh to his feet. He cringed at the bruise darkening on the Egyptian's cheek. "I had no clue her father was there..."

"Like you had no clue you wandered in on her?" Ahkmenrah questioned, rubbing his sore cheek and wincing.

"Yeah. It's a shame he only saw you when you came in to retrieve me."

"Indeed." Mumbled the pharaoh darkly, turning away from the knight as he headed for his own exhibit. It would soon be morning and he wanted desperately to sleep off the pain of the blow from the enraged father of the cave girl he'd met at the most unconventional time. It was an image he'd never get out of his head. Knights needed armor, no matter what the occasion.

"Well, it's getting late," Lance said through a yawn, stretching. "I'd be best be on my way. Trixie will be needing me."

As the knight walked away Ahkmenrah found himself alone. He trembled, and slight fear gripped his heart. He never knew why, but ever since his first night in the new museum he'd been afraid of it. Never when he was around others, but always when he was alone. Perhaps it was just the shadows, or the empty feeling the place had. Though full of exhibits, the Egyptian's hall was always empty, and every sound echoed across the stone floors and bounced between the pillared columns. Maybe it was the exhibits themselves that gave him this feeling. Most, though strange and a little frightening at times, were friendly enough, there were a few that still hadn't adjusted to the expected harmony that must be shared among all who live in one place. There were still those who ran wild in the night and did whatever their minds believed, but other than that there was nothing to fear. But he still got that shiver.

He quickly turned towards the end of the hall and walked, his heart thumping wildly in his chest until he saw his parents reemerge from their "display chamber". He relaxed when he saw them, for he was not alone for the fear to take.

"Ah, there's my son," Said his mother as she draped her arms over him in a tight embrace. She then glanced at his cheek and gasped.

"Mother, it's okay," Ahkmenrah reassured, rubbing it with his hand. "See? It doesn't even hurt...ow!"

"Hold still!" Shepseheret ordered, cupping his unmarked cheek in one hand and holding a cool cloth to the injured on with the other.

"Shepse? What's wrong?" Asked his father as he tied the rope around his robes to fasten them tight. He then saw Ahkmenrah's cheek. Furry entered his eyes. "It was the knight, wasn't it? Did he hit you?"

"No, father." Ahkmenrah replied, shaking his head quickly. He received a sharp slap in the unbruised cheek for moving from Shepse, and flinched.

"I tell you, Shepse, that Lancelot is nothing but trouble."

"Dear, I doubt he would strike Ahkmenrah. You know how well they get along. Ahkmenrah, stop moving."

"Mother, I'm fine," Ahkmenrah whined in a childlike voice, slipping under his mother's reach and walking away towards his sarcophagus. "I want to sleep."

Shepseheret moved to go after him, but the firm but gentle hand of her husband on her shoulder stopped her, and she sighed. "Oh, Meren," She whispered, laying her head against his chest. "Our little prince is growing up. I fear he no longer needs us."

The old pharaoh smiled gently and stroked his queen's head with a tenderness unexpected from a man of his temper. "He is growing up, Shepse. But that's what children do. He must find his own path now."

The Egyptian queen smirked slightly, and a small snicker of laughter escaped her lips.

"What's so funny?" Meren questioned, looking down on her.

"Nothing, just that a few hours ago you were ranting about his constant wandering off."

"My mind changes," He said, holding her close. "I am the pharaoh."

 _"Yes, you are the pharaoh, but you are not_ the _pharaoh, foolish mortal. You'll learn. You all will learn."_

As he drifted off to sleep, Ahkmenrah ignored the voice in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahkmenrah! Ahkmenrah!"

The pharaoh sighed as he felt the vibrations of his knightly friend's knocks on his sarcophagus. Thus the beginning of another night. Maybe he could pretend to be asleep and get out of it...

"Pharaoh Ahkmenrah!"

Okay, that was different. He never called him that before. With a sigh but also with a slight curiosity Ahkmenrah pushed the lid off his daytime bed and sat up, blinking at the bright lights. He was immediately dragged out by rough hands before regaining his own balance, leaning against the display stand.

"What is it now?" Asked the pharaoh somewhat impatiently, still tired and wanting sleep.

"I need your help. Quickly!" The knight said urgently, hopping somewhat impatiently as he clasped his hands before him.

"What did you do this time? Was it some poor girl's father? A wayward animal? A wild goose chase?"

"No." The knight answered, his eyes filled with dread. "I really am in trouble."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Lance. Mother is going to kill you." Ahkmenrah said, gazing down in astonishment at the shattered remains of her glass mosaic. "And I do not think Father will stop her."

"That's not the problem." Lance said in a shaky voice, looking not at the pile of broken glass but at the wall where the mighty picture of the queen had once sat. Ahkmenrah looked up too.

"Oh. That."

The two exhibits found themselves staring at a gaping hole where the picture had once been. It cut straight through the drywall, and would have burst out to the outside world had a small shaft not verse downwards into the ground. Ahkmenrah gulped.

"How did...how did this happen?" He asked, trying to ignore the cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Well I was on my over when I noticed my armored shoe untied. So I stopped to tie it but somehow managed to tie the other shoe's laces to it thus tying both feet together. I didn't notice this until I took a step and fell forwards. I reached out a hand and which knocked the corner of your Mother's picture, causing it to fall and expose this."

"Well. This is definitely interesting." Ahkmenrah said, studying the entrance with interest.

"I'm deeply sorry for tearing a hole in your home," Lance said apologetically, looking down at his feet.

But the pharaoh didn't reply. He was staring into the dim depths of the tunnel, a nagging idea pulling at the strings of his thoughts. Without really being aware of it he stepped forwards, pausing when has sandal tapped on the dark marble floor, sending echoes down deep into the hollow passage. He went to take another step but felt a hand tightly grip his upper arm.

"My pharaoh I am crazy, but going in there exceeds something even I would do."

Ahkmenrah just stared at him, his mind still in wonder at the tunnel that beckoned him so fiercely.

"We should tell your parents," Lance said, forcefully turning him and pushing him away from the hole. "This is beyond our control."

"Wait, my parents?" Asked the pharaoh in a slightly distracted tone. "They will punish you..."

"Punish him for what?" Came a gentle females voice from behind. Ahkmenrah and the knight whirled around to see none other than the pharaoh's mother standing there. In front of the hole. How could she not notice...?

Lance was bowing. "Forgive me, your highness. I have brought shame to you by destroying your picture and damaging your household. I will accept whatever punishment you give me..."

"Lancelot," Shepseheret said, her voice turning cold and demanding. "Leave."

With another small bow and a good luck look to Ahkmenrah, the knight quickly exited the hall, turning the corner and yelling out once for Trixie. A shout and the sound of bones on floor told of their meeting. Ahkmenrah turned to his mother, suddenly feeling that small pang of fear a child feels when faced with disappointed parents.

"What is this?" She asked, gesturing to the hole. She was standing on the shards of her picture so she must not be mad about that.

"I...don't know." Ahkmenrah replied truthfully, looking at her almond eyes. They seemed to shimmer with fire when she was angry.

"How did you you find this?"

"I...well Lance, did. He found it when he accidentally knocked down the picture." He sat uncomfortably under her gaze as her eyes blazed. She turned swiftly towards the sarcophagi at the end of the great hall.

"Meren!" She called, her voice not at all the humble one she used when speaking to her powerful husband. Meren noticed it too, but knew better than to correct her. The Underworld know no wrath like that of an irritated woman.

"Yes, dear?" He asked, sitting up slowly. He had been sleeping in.

She stepped over to him and grabbed the collar of his robe. She spoke through clenched teeth, her eyes more fiery than Ahkmenrah had ever seen. Even more so than the time he'd went swimming in the flooded Nile during crocodile season.

"You told me you had fixed it," She seemed to almost growl the words, tightening her hold on Meren's collar.

"I-I-I did..." He stammered, shrinking before the gaze of the mighty queen.

"Then why did Ahkmenrah find it, hm? Why?"

"It was that knight!" Merenkahre shouted, pulling away from his wife's grip.

"Oh no, Meren. It was you for not closing it up properly." She glared at him and turned, walking towards a flight of stairs which led to the second floor balcony. Her favorite place to sit.

"But, Shepse-"

"Silence, Meren. If it comes out, we will all feel its wrath." And she was gone.

Ahkmenrah watched his father with uncertainty as he sighed, suddenly looking more like a tired old man than a mighty ruler. He rubbed his head and held his staff, studying the carefully placed jewels that decorated it. Ahkmenrah noticed two missing, but didn't think much of it. Meren probably didn't even know they were gone. Finally, after a few minutes of hesitation, Ahkmenrah built up the courage to ask about the tunnel.

"Father," He said, taking a deep breath and trying to address him formally. "What is in that tunnel?"

"Great evil," His father whispered, his gaze cold and hard as he stared at his staff intensely. "One that was never meant to be discovered."

The young pharaoh found himself growing more curious and pressed further. "What evil, Father?"

"Terrible evil. So terrible, the mention of its name is deadly."

"What is its name?"

Meren's eyes turned angry and he abruptly rose to his feet. "You do not need to know. Never go in there, Ahkmenrah. By all the gods of Egypt please!"

Slightly startled Ahkmenrah quickly nodded, heeding the warning look in his Father's eyes. The old pharaoh sighed and walked away, leading his son before him. "It will need to be closed."

After walking a few minutes Meren sighed and turned to the stairwell. "I'm going to consolidate your mother. Do not go in that tunnel."

"Yes, Father."

"Swear by it."

"Father, I will not go into the tunnel." Ahkmenrah repeated, giving him a look of annoyance.

"Good." As soon as Meren was out of sight, the pharaoh ran to the tunnel.

He smiled as he neared. Normally, something like this would evoke fear from him, but he was unafraid. There seemed nothing to be afraid of. Of course, the warning voice that always spoke was in his head, but something was soothing it. He felt drawn to the vast emptiness of it. As he stepped into the darkness he found himself relieved to be away from the light, and his steps quickened as he went on. After a few paces he felt a hard mass before him and reached out his hand, feeling the all too familiar smooth yet rough surface of limestone. He ran his hand along the grooves, suddenly feeling the tender innocence of a child in exploration. He followed along the expanse of wall, hand trailing the stone, until he came across uneven ground.

Now accustomed to the dark setting, his eyes detected a narrow passage, sloping gently downwards into the dark earth. For a moment he hesitated, his mind suddenly abuzz with horror filled thoughts of what waited for him farther on. But the soothing curiosity got the better of him, and the need to satisfy his interest outweighed the threat of danger. He followed on, deeper and deeper into the new path he'd found, until suddenly, he found himself in a room.

Red and purple light danced about slowly on the marble walls, bringing to light more hieroglyphic characters than the pharaoh had believed were in his alphabet. The floor was hard and firm underfoot, yet it felt cool and comfortable beneath his feet. There was a chill in the air, which felt cool and refreshing against his skin. It looked like an old burial chamber. But there was no tomb. The only object in the room was a harmless, golden cobra statue, with two rubies for eyes, which was curled in the position to strike. It was beautiful.

As he slowly walked the perimeter of the room, marveling at its mystical image, he rubbed his hand along the wall, and over a deeply carved image of as cobra. The room went dark.

With a gasp of shock Ahkmenrah froze, his heart beating faster in his chest as he struggled to grasp what was happening. The old fears had suddenly came flooding back to him, and the need to get out overwhelmed him. He was about to run when he noticed something. The golden snake was glowing.

He would have ran. He was about to. But something prevented the signal from his mind reaching his feet. He watched as the eyes glowed brighter. He trembled. But then something happened. The red light suddenly turned into a soft, purple glow, and slowly seeped from the eyes of the serpent. Thin wisps of light swirled towards him, and within a moment all his fear was gone. He reached out a hand to touch one, and it simply disappeared, only to reappear a second later. Were the lights what his foolish father were afraid of? They didn't seem threatening. The light tickled as it whipped past his arms, and he smiled as it swirled about his feet. He felt a cool, almost misty feeling against his neck and felt the light gently sweeping past. Like a snake, he thought, marveling at its beauty.

No sooner had that thought entered his mind the light strands changed.

He felt a light squeezing against his throat which made him uncomfortable, and tried to cut through the light with his hand, but he couldn't. He tried again, swatting at them as if they were flies. It did something to the light, but not something very good. The light turned from a soft violet to a bright, crimson red, and as he stared in horror it turned into a form. A cobra. He went to cry out but found himself choking, the strands of light becoming more solid every second and squeezing around his throat. It raised its head and he saw them. Two red ruby eyes, crimson and fiery, swirling like two evil pools of burning fire. He tried to scream but once again no sound came out. The seemingly innocent coils around his neck grew tighter still until he was gasping, desperately tearing at the scaly body, his eyes never leaving its. As the darkness began to close in on him, he heard a voice hiss in his ear.

" _Never reveal me..."_

And then, darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sure is cold 'night," Jedediah said, rubbing his hands together. "Somethin' ain't right wit' the heatin'."

It indeed was a cold night, the weather outside stormy and wet with the annual coming of spring as winter slowly but surely melted away in the bustling city of New York. As usual for the states farther up north it was still bitterly chilly, with evening temperatures often dropping below freezing. So the heater was a very important and treasured piece of machinery for the museum. But tonight, it seemed like their heat source was on the fritz.

"I-I-It is j-j-just a t-tad bit c-c-c-cold." Octavius agreed, shivering and wrapping his cape tightly around himself.

Jedediah rolled his eyes. "Ya know what, I don't feel sorry for ya. I told ya 'ta wear somethin' 'sides that skirt 'o yours."

Ignoring the cowboy the Roman walked a few paces to towards the edge of the diorama and watched the president as he tampered and fiddled with the air vent nearby, uncertain of what he was doing.

"How go the repairs, my liege?" He yelled down, studying the newly made hole in the floor.

"Not well I'm afraid," Teddy replied, wiping his forehead. "I'm not at all sure how this mechanism works. It must be something internal."

"That or McPhee fergot 'ta pay the power bill," Jedediah said from nearby, leaning against the side door of his car.

"McPhee is a trustworthy man," Octavius pointed out. "I do not believe he would forget such an important thing."

There was a small clatter as the president returned the metal barrier to its rightful position over the hole. "I believe the more important thing to do at this moment is find a new source of warmth."

"The President's right, Octy. If we stay in here we'll be mini sickles in no time. An' you'll probably be raspberry."

"Jedediah that is the most random and ridiculous thing you have said all night. Why in the world would I taste like fruit?"

The cowboy rolled his eyes and sighed, his hand going to his face as he shook his head. "It's a joke, Ockie. 'Cause ya wear a lotta red."

Octavius just shook his head, sighing to himself. There was no need for foolish fruit jokes at the moment. They were going to freeze if they didn't find heat. Well, Teddy wouldn't freeze, but himself and the other miniatures surely would, their smaller bodies retaining less heat than those of their larger comrades. Either way, it was too cold.

"Come on boys," Teddy said, picking both up as he walked out of the hall. "The portable generator might just give us the heat we're searching for."

As they made their way to the stairs leading to the first floor, they passed by a room, empty save a small, glowing outline where a precious artifact had once sat, replaced now by a golden cup with engraved hieroglyphics. A small, sad sigh came from his palm, causing the president to stop and look down. He saw they were looking at the empty room.

"The museum is not the same without the Pharaoh Ahkmenrah," Octavius whispered, his gaze distant as he reminisced silently about the past.

"Got that right," Jedediah agreed, also thinking. "Don't feel right 'thout King Tut 'round."

"But we are lucky," The Roman reminded himself as much as the others. "We may still live on without his presence."

The other exhibits nodded. When the pharaoh first left they had been frozen for three years, until Ahkmenrah returned during one of his tours. After celebrating their sudden liveliness, the more prominent exhibits had held a meeting, and it was discovered that none of them had liked being still for so long. To spare his old fellow exhibits from their frozen confinement, the pharaoh had spent his first month back experimenting with various artifacts until he found one he could enchant, which would act as a stand in Tablet so they could still live through the nights. Of course, since the Egyptian wasn't present all the time, the wing to his old exhibit had been blocked off, and none of the exhibits approached for fear of interrupting the magic and dooming them all to more stillness. But it was not the same as having their friend there with them now.

"When'll he come visitin' again?" Jedediah asked, looking up at the president.

"I don't know, Jedediah. I don't know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahkmenrah? Ahkmenrah! That silly pharaoh where could he be?" Came a woman's voice from the hallway as she hurriedly searched the area. She spotted the knight just down the other hall and called out to him. "Yoohoo! Lance!" She said, jogging up to him. Her ponytail of curly hair bounced on her shoulder as she ran.

"Ah, the Lady Tilly." Said the knight as she approached. He bowed, and kissed her hand lightly while she stood panting. "What brings you here?"

After a few seconds of breath catching the lady guard explained. "I was looking for Ahkmenrah. Have you seen him?"

Lance shook his head and shrugged. "The last time I saw the Pharaoh Ahkmenrah was early yesterday evening. We were standing in front of the menacing giant hole in the Egyptian wing."

"Giant hole?" Tilly questioned, casting a warning glance at a few animal exhibits who were sniping at each other nearby.

"Yes. It was very big and holey like."

There was a pause as Tilly thought over the information she'd been given. "Did you make this hole?"

"What? Me?" The knight said, laughing. He saw the look on her face. "Yes. It was accident, though!"

"Take me there," She said, nodding down another hall. The knight had no choice but to obey.

As they walked down the hallway greeting the other exhibits as they went, Lance find himself growing curious. It wasn't every night the Lady Tilly came knocking for Ahkmenrah.

"My Lady," He said, keeping pace with her surprisingly quick stride. "Why are you looking for Ahkmenrah?"

"Because," Tilly began, walking faster just to work the knight. He had to jog to keep up. "He has to leave tomorrow."

"What?" Lance said, halting suddenly. Tilly paused and turned to him. "Why is he leaving?"

"McPhee has requested he visit. His old museum mates are missing him quite a bit."

"But he visited a few months ago. He's not supposed to leave again until next summer." The knight protested, still surprised.

Tilly shrugged. "I think he could use a break. Especially with you destroying his exhibit every other night."

"But I don't want him to go,"Whispered Lance under his breath. "He'll be taking the Tablet."

"Is that why you're upset at his leaving?" Tilly asked, slightly surprised. "That's quite selfish of you."

"No, no, of course I'm sad about his absence, but if he goes the rest of us sleep."

"Nonsense. You do remember he set up another device in the New York museum, right?"

At this the knight blinked, then frowned. "Oh." He said, the confusion leaving his eyes. "I'd forgotten that."

Tilly rolled her eyes and proceeded down the hall. As she entered the Egyptian wing she heard the unmistakable sobs of a woman, and quickened her pace as they neared. As she entered she saw the royal parents, Shepseheret sat sobbing on the lid of her closed sarcophagus, and Merenkahre sitting beside her, holding her soothingly in his arms. The knight and guard exchanged a glance, and quickly made their way to them.

"Meren?" Tilly asked, coming up beside the couple. The pharaoh looked up.

Tilly was the only person on the museum besides his family he treated as an equal. For good reason, too, considering the damage that hammer of hers could do. He spoke softly as he hugged his wife. "Ahkmenrah's gone down," He said, his eyes shadowed with a mixture of emotions.

"Gone down?" The she guard questioned, her expression one of confusion. "Down where? To the basement?"

"I think he means into the hole," Lance said, a concerned look on his face. He abruptly turned and headed towards the back of the exhibit. Tilly quickly followed.

She gaped at the hole in the wall, and stared with astonishment at the shaft that sloped downwards as it went. Despite her tough girl image she gulped.

"Earlier yesterday evening I showed the pharaoh to this hole," The Knight began, his hands clasped behind his back as he recited his tale. "He wanted to investigate further but I told him no and that we should get his parents. Before we could leave the Lady Shepseheret came and told me to leave. So I did. I doubt she would let the Pharaoh Ahkmenrah investigate down here, so he must have snuck down sometime last night."

"And he hasn't come back up yet...right." Tilly said, grabbing her trusty hammer in one hand and her torch in the other. "Let's go find him, shall we?"

"Um, Lady Tilly," Lance said after a moment's hesitation.

"What is it, Lance?" Tilly asked, already halfway down the narrow path.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go down there?" He shouted down nervously, his hand touching the side of the wall.

"Of course it is! It's just some random spooky passageway the museum isn't supposed to have. Besides, Ahkmenrah's down here, and Mr. Daley would have my head if something happened to him."

"But my lady, this tunnel is feared by the Egyptians. What if there is something deadly down there?"

"Like what?" Asked Tilly impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Well, dragons-"

"For goodness sakes Lancelot! Man up, come on!" The guard walked back to the knight and grabbed his arm, dragging him down into the darkness below. "You're a knight! You're supposed to be brave!"

For the whole track down the knight remained silent for fear of being bashed in the head with the lady's hammer. As they walked he started humming to himself, an old, silly song the palace fools used to sing. As he hummed the tune he imagined the other night guard, Larry, from the so called United States, dancing in a ridiculous hat with little dangly bells as he kept beat with the music. The thought made him chuckle slightly. He didn't really have that much respect for him.

Finally, they reached the end of the tunnel, and were met by a deep darkness unlike anything Lance had ever seen. The sound of something scraping against the stone wall made him jump, and when the flashlight flipped on he was surprised to find himself hanging on to Tilly. He quickly stepped back and blushed, studying his feet as she stared at him.

"Keep your hands to yourself, please." She said, flashing the light in his eyes. He winced and looked away.

"Sorry, my lady. It'll never happen again." He promised.

"Ah yeah, sure," Tilly said, her voice skeptical. "I know how you are with women, Lance. And I warn you if you ever try anything funny I'll-"

"Who's there?" A hushed, weak voice suddenly said from behind where the light reached.

"Pharaoh Ahkmenrah?" Lance asked into the darkness, squinting to make out the human form slumped on the floor.

"Lance?" Came the voice again. The knight and lady guard stepped forwards.

"Ahkmenrah? Is that you?"

"Tilly!"

At the sound of her voice the pharaoh seemed more excited, and the sounds of urgent scrambling of feet on slippery floor echoed down the tunnel. Tilly's light shown on the slumped figure of the pharaoh, and then on the still, golden skin of the statue. She paused as she studied it.

"This is new. How long has it been down here?"

"I have no idea." Lance said, bending down to help the Egyptian to his feet. "Ahkmenrah? Are you okay?"

The pharoah nodded and took a few steps towards Tilly, who was bent over the slithering statue. "It's an old statue," He said, his hand gently stroking the head. "Back when the Great Kings ruled Egypt. From my family line, too. It's a guardian cobra, no doubt. Very powerful." He paused, and his voice lowered to a soft whisper. "And beautiful." There was a strange glimmer in his eyes as he said this, and both guard and knight exchanged a look.

"How do you know about this?" Tily asked, examining the old artifact.

Ahkmenrah shrugged, then turned and began walking towards the entrance, and out of the tunnel. The other two followed. Strangely enough the pharaoh seemed perfectly fine, though just a few moments ago he'd been weak. But they didn't really notice and followed him back up, unaware of the two red dots on his right palm.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daaaad!" Nicky whined, dragging out the word as he slumped deeper into the sofa. His laptop slid down a bit to the side, and his folders fell off his lap and onto the floor below.

"Don't fuss, Nicky. I get enough of that from the students," Replied his father, adding just a pinch of salt to the omelet he was making. He opened the fridge and grabbed the sliced ham. "Do you want cheese?"

"Yeeees." Nicky said, purposefully dragging it out. He smirked at his dad's frowning face. He then turned serious again. "Dad, I can't go. Tonight. I have that assignment to do, remember? The one on Early America and the Viking Age?"

"I know." Larry replied, tipping coffee into two cups. "That's why I think it would do you well to go with me tonight."

"But dad. We haven't been in years. What's the point? I have Google, after all."

"Technology lies, Nicky."

"But historians don't." He pointed out, taking the coffee from his father. He closed the lid of his laptop and set it aside, coming to the little island and grabbing a stool.

"They weren't there," Larry said, his gaze ging distant as he remembered all the stories he'd been told in his days as a night guard. So many different experiences and points of view...

"So how's that new 'speculative history' thing you've given the kids going?"

"Quite well, actually. They seem to be enjoying it. Even-"

"...that one kid who always causes trouble?" Nicky asked.

"Yup, even him. And that one girl, the one who gets all those A's." Larry said, smiling. His star student.

"Really?" Nicky asked, raising his eyebrow slightly and smirking. "Gee I would have never guessed."

"She'll be an archaeologist, no doubt. With all her talk about Rome and what not." After a pause, Larry suddenly sighed, and slapped a hand to his face. "I forgot to send the grades for the report cards."

Nicky chuckled slightly. "But still," He said, taking a bite from his egg. "I don't see why I have to go tonight."

"Nicky," Larry said, coming to sit beside him. "It's been a long time, I know. It's been awhile for me too. But we have to go back eventually."

Nicky bent his head over his coffee, sighing quietly as he stared into the black depths. "Do you miss them, dad?"

Larry was silent a moment, thinking. He then nodded. "I do. A lot." There was silence a moment, before he laughed.

Nicky gave him a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that the other day this kid, he wasn't in my class, but I saw him in the office. He was staring at the principal with a cocky grin on his face, and was holding an old cowboy hat in his hands. I could have sworn it was Jed just by the amused gleam in his eyes."

Nicky laughed too. "So the family line continues. I wonder, did Jed ever marry?"

Larry shook his head. "Nope. He told me he found it pointless and had no love interests at all."

"Ah. Going it solo, huh? Did he get that from you or vice versa?"

Larry chucked as he lightly slapped the back of his son's head. "Stay out of my love life."

"So I guess you're going, then?" Nicky asked, looking beside him at his father.

Larry nodded. "I have too. The AC's busted to the point where McPhee can't fix it, and I need to ask Teddy something I completely forgot for Wednesday's lesson. Also Ahk's coming to visit..."

At this, a wide smile appeared on Nicky's face, and he rose to his feet. "Ahk's coming!? Tonight!?"

Larry nodded, also smiling. He knew that would persuade him.

Nicky beamed, almost unable to contain his excitement at seeing his old childhood buddy again. He and the pharaoh had gone on so many adventures together. Pranking, running through the halls, playing catch, riding Rexy, using the miniatures as chess pieces, playing with Dexter, stealing cookies from Larry's lunch cooler...ah, good times. It would be nice to see him again. School could wait.

"So, you coming?" Larry asked, smiling.

"Heck yeah!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teddy stared at her, entranced by the slow, gentle movement of her hands as they skillfully pushed the pin through the fabric, binding the pieces together into an artfully crafted bear skin quilt. She gently draped it over Teddy's shoulders, smiling as he sighed with content. She then sat beside him, leaning against his shoulder and smiling. Teddy purposefully moved his arm,causing her head to fall onto his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic thump of his heartbeat. He was entranced by her beauty as he twirled her hair in his fingers, smiling warmly down on her. She was perfect.

"Hey, Teddy!" Came a voice from down the hall. Both of them froze. That voice. An almost forgotten voice. But a welcomed one.

"Lawrence!" Teddy exclaimed, leaping to his feet and pulling Sacagawea up as well. She was grinning as the old night guard entered the room.

"Teddy!" Larry said, stopping before him and extending his hand in greeting. He was slightly surprised when the president pulled him into a tight hug.

"Lawrence! Oh, it's a pleasure to see you, lad!" He then looked behind the night guard at the tall, grown up figure standing in the doorway. "And Nicky! Good to see you too, boy!"

"Hey Teddy." Nicky said, smiling. He kept his distance though to avoid being squashed by a hug. He did accept one from Sacagawea, though, knowing how she loved her "child", since she was the only adult woman in his life, and had been heartbroken at his absence.

"So what brings you here?" Teddy asked, releasing his hold on the night guard. Larry gladly explained, after taking a breath.

"Well, it's been a while, and I figured it wouldn't hurt to stop in and say hi, maybe stay for a night with some old friends, get some lesson planning done, fix the AC, stuff like that."

"And see Ahkmenrah," Nicky added, excitement on his face.

Teddy smiled. "He'll be here soon. I'd watch out, though. He's bringing the knight with him."

Larry groaned. "Is he better at this yet? Respecting everybody?"

Teddy shrugged. "Sort of. He's a little...bothersome, to the miniatures, likes to pick on them sometimes, a few times I've caught him staring at Sacagawea, once or twice teasing the cavemen with fire, you know. But you can't exactly blame him. He's doing what his historical nature sees fit. It'll take him time, as it took us time, to understand and change our ways and attitudes towards each other. He'll learn one day."

"I see," Larry said, nodding. He was also frowning. "And how he treats Ahk?"

"Very well. He's watchful, perhaps too watchful, doesn't really heed Ahk and what he says at times, but chivalrous enough to apologize. Like I said, he just needs to learn the system."

"Speaking of systems, what's up with the AC unit? Didn't McPhee get a new one after I left?"

Teddy shrugged, then turned at the sound of a running car motor. He and the others looked down and saw the little car Jed owned zipping past them, swerving to avoid hitting the wall, and coming to a screeching halt at Larry's feet.

"Gigantor!"

"Larry!"

Came the excited shouts as the two minis flung open the doors and leaped out, staring in astonishment and joy up at their old friend. Larry smiled and picked them up, both hugging his coat as he smiled down at them.

"Miss me that much?" He asked, after the two had released him from their grasp.

" 'Course we did!" Jedediah exclaimed, jumping once and trying to grasp one of Larry's buttons to reach his rightful place on the night guard's shoulder. "Yer one of us!"

"Indeed we missed you," Octavius added, remaining in his palm as his friend reached the top of Larry's shoulder. It wasn't worth the competition to beat him up. "You are a father to us all, Larry."

Larry grinned. He then turned at the sound of hushed, excited murmurs from the main entrance of the museum. He quickly speed walked there, followed by Nicky and the others, and found what was causing all the commotion. There, just outside the twirling door of the museum, sat two crates, stacked on on top off the other. Larry smiled, and pushed his way through the crowd, who also stared in awe at the night guard, since a good number of them hadn't noticed his arrival. Nicky got there first.

"Ahkmenrah!" He exclaimed, grabbing the old crowbar from the maintenance closet. He popped the nails off the crate and stood back as the cover was hurled off, the pharaoh popping his head up to look around. He saw Nicky just in time to avoid being crushed, but was still nearly flattened as Nicky launched himself on the pharaoh. Ahkmenrah grunted, shoving him off. But he was smiling and not at all angry.

"Nicky!" He said, smiling happily as the night guard's son helped him up. He looked him over. "Why, you're almost my age now! How you've grown!"

Nicky nodded, smiling childishly with pride. "I'll be older than you in a few months."

"Nonsense," Ahkmenrah replied, his hand swiping the idea aside. "I've thousands of years on you, Nicky."

Nicky laughed, and followed the Egyptian to his father.

"Larry!" He said, smiling. He took the night guard in a hug then stepped back, smiling. "How is retirement?"

"Hey, Ahk! It's good, I enjoy being around the kids." Larry replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a teacher of the past now. An important position, Guardian of Brooklyn."

Larry smirked. "How's life been in London?"

"Good. Good. An adventure, but good. But nothing compared to life here." Ahkmenrah replied.

"And the family?""

"A pain as always."

Larry chucked. He then handed Ahkmenrah the miniatures, who were just as anxious to greet him. Ahkmenrah smiled. "Hello Jedediah. Octavius," He said, nodding to and exchanging a smile with the Roman.

"Well, if it ain't King Tut back from Britain!" Jedediah said, smiling with his hands on his hips. "Took ya long enough to arrive."

"Jedediah I do believe it is called Britannia," Octavius said, turning to him.

Jedediah made a small denying sound and waved his hand, looking back to Ahkmenrah. "Octy's still as Roman as he's always been."

Ahkmenrah smiled. "I can see that. But there is nothing wrong with that. Rome indeed called England Britannia. Sorry Jedediah, he's right."

"Hmph. Why does he always get 'ta be right."

Octavius just shrugged uncomfortably, hoping to avoid a conflict. He couldn't help that he was smarter than his friend, it was just natural for him. The cowboy could get over it.

From nearby, there was the sound of pounding, and then the clatter of wood against tile flooring as the second crate opened, a slightly irritated knight popping out covered in packing peanuts.

"Oi!" He said, walking over to the group. He smiled when he reached them. "Thought you could leave me locked in that crate? Think again."

"Oh, gods," Octavius muttered, glaring at Ahkmenrah. The pharaoh frowned and shrugged.

"Somethin' wrong, pardner?" Jedediah asked, confused.

"Just kill me now," The Roman muttered, glaring at the knight as he approached.

"Ah." Jedediah said, nodding his understanding. "Don't let 'em get to ya."

The knight came to stand beside Ahkmenrah, beaming at the men, and woman, gathered before him. "Well. Greetings, President. Long time no see."

"Indeed," Teddy replied, extending his hand in greeting.

Lance took it and smiled. He then turned to Sacagawea. "And, your beautiful maiden." He kissed her hand.

Sacagawea bowed slightly, while Teddy hid a small glint of anger.

"Lancelot?" Nicky asked, looking him up and down.

"Ah! If it isn't the young boy seeking his path. Have you found it yet? Ah yes, it was the DJ thing, wasn't it?"

"It was," Nicky said, nodding. "But now I'm studying for my Associates."

The knight nodded, then gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "No clue what that is, but it sounds good! Now, where's your father."

"Right here," Larry said, a hint of a sigh in his voice. He was in for it now.

"Dangly Bells!" Lance exclaimed, stepping forwards and embracing the night guard.

"Good to see you too." Larry said, forcing a smile on his face.

"Are you still funny?"

"What?"

The knight burst into laughter, slapping his thigh. "You still got it, Dangly Bells!" After a moment of laughter he wiped his eyes, and his gaze caught the tinier occupants of the crowd. A slightly jeering smirk appeared on his face as he knelt down. "Why, if it isn't my two favorite dwarves."

"C'mon, Lance. Pick on someone yer own size." Jedediah said, crossing his arms. Octavius just glared.

Lance frowned. "Don't look at me like that. I can't help it if my armour makes me look awesome and yours doesn't."

A sort of growl came from Octavius, and Jedediah quickly spoke up. "I don't think it matters, knight."

"I don't think you matter." Lance said, kneeling lower. He whispered the last words below his breath, so only the two little ones could hear. "Rail worker."

"Leave him alone." Octavius said, his eyes narrowed and his voice cold. "And go away."

The knight shrugged, then stood up to smile at Ahkmenrah. "Sorry. Just...conversing, with the dear little things."

The pharaoh sighed, then turned to Larry to speak. But before he could, the room began to shake. Left and right exhibits disappeared in bright bursts of light, their screams echoing through the halls. Suddenly, Sacagawea fell forwards, Teddy reaching out to catch her. The lights began to flicker, and hanging artifacts fell around them. Larry grabbed hold of Nicky, dragging him away as a glass display case began to tilt then fall. Jedediah screamed despite himself and clung to Ahkmenrah's tunic, Octavius stood in frozen shock as the roof above them began to cave in. Lance flung himself to the ground as he lost his balance, and Ahkmenrah, the young pharaoh, stood in the center of the group. As the tile and concrete began to plummet down, he heard a voice.

 _Down comes your world..._

And everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

As the coolness of the cold tile floor seeped into his body, he shivered into consciousness, curling in on himself as the cold attacked him from every angle. His body longed for the stillness of sleep, but his mind screamed for him to wake. After a few moments he found the strength to open his eyes, and momentarily panicked at his surroundings.

Everything was dark. The old marble walls were cracked and crumbled, and the floor was littered with glass and...bodies. There was a very faint light emanating from down a narrow corridor, which at one point, he knew, had been a hallway. By the dim light that barely reached they room he was in, he could see the bodies more clearly. Seven. All ones he knew. He was frozen. He didn't know what to do. He slowly walked towards the one that was important to wake first in his mind, and knelt down.

"Jedediah?" He whispered, gently shaking the still form.

The cowboy groaned softly, tilting his head towards the voice. "Don't...wanna...wake...up..."

"Jedediah you must. I feel it is not safe to lie idle."

Jedediah's eyes slowly opened, and he had to squint to make out the figure standing above him. He blinked. "Why's it so dark?" He then shivered, and accepted the hand that reached down to him and pulled himself up. "And cold. Octy, what happened?"

"I do not know," The Roman said, making sure the cowboy was stable before letting him stand on his own. "I remember the ground shaking...then the roof caving in...then-"

"Darkness." Came a voice from the shadows. The two jumped and whirled around to see Ahkmenrah on his hands and knees, trembling. "I saw darkness."

Exchanging a quick glance with his friend Octavius hurriedly made his way over the rubble and massive stone slabs towards the Egyptian, and dragged him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Ahkmenrah said, nodding. He glanced around, and gulped, holding tight to the Roman's wrists.

"You are frightened," Octavius said, his eyes narrowed in concern.

"Nonsense I'm fine." When the pharaoh saw the incredulous look on Octavius' face he turned away. "We need to wake the others."

"No need," Came Teddy's voice from nearby. "We're up." Coughing and the sound of scuffling feet beside him told of Sacagawea's awakening.

"We're up too," Larry said, coming to stand beside Ahkmenrah. Nicky stepped up to the pharaoh's other side and helped support him.

"Lance is still out," Ahkmenrah said, looking down at the knight who was sprawled across the floor, snoring softly.

There was a shout from the knight and the others turned as Octavius gave him a sharp kick in the gut. He tried to hide the smirk on his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Lance whined, sitting up.

"Oh, what a surprise. Your armour did not protect you." The Roman said as he turned and walked back to Jedediah. "I guess your claims are false."

"That's not fair!" The knight wailed like a child, rising to his feet. "You grew!"

"Then I guess ya can't pick on us no more." Said the cowboy with a victorious grin on his face.

"Why you lowly scu-"

"Lance!" Ahkmenrah snapped, cutting the knight off. "Enough! Now is not the time for fights."

"But he-"

"No. And, quite frankly, I think you deserved it." The pharaoh paused for a moment, looking around. "We should get moving."

"To where?" Larry asked, standing beside Nicky.

"Out of this room."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of footsteps echoed around the hollow halls as the group cautiously made their way through the broken rooms and passages through what was once their home. As they went they discovered more fully the carnage the quake had caused. Long, deep cracks spanned the space which was once the floor, trailing like the bodies of serpents. The walls were crumpled and uneven, and here and there gaping holes opened like hungry mouths, beckoning for them to enter and cross into the next room. Parts of the once grand roof littered the floor, and shards of glass and twisted metal posed hazards to those unfortunate enough to be equipped with open toed shoes. The dim lighting alone was deadly, blurring out and concealing objects that could break a stride, or a leg, if one was not alert. And with many stumbles they trecked on.

"Lawrence," Teddy said, helping Sacagawea to her feet after another hard stumble. "I think we should rest. It's unsafe to travel in these light conditions."

Larry paused from walking and turned. "I think you're right. We should stop."

"No." Said Lance, stamping his foot and standing firm to his spot. "We should not stop. We should carry on. Reach our destination."

"Lance," The president said, taking a step forwards. "We're all tired. We can't go on without rest." In a softer voice, he added, "She needs the rest."

"Then we'll leave her behind."

A hush fell over them as the others stared in astonishment at the knight, whose arms were crossed and whose expression was cold. Teddy stepped back. "Are you mad?"

"At the moment, yes. I'm very mad, and horrified at the fact I'm leading a gang of softies who can't walk a mile without periodic rests. Shame on you, President. And your girl." When they were silent, he spoke again. "We leave them behind and walk on."

"Leader?"

The knight paused, turning towards the owner of the voice. He walked forwards. "Do you object, Roman?"

"I object to your foolishness and your leadership."

They held each other's gaze for a moment, neither man even twitching. Finally, the knight looked away.

"Fine," He said, raising his hands in defeat. "Do what you please. But I'm carrying on. Anyone who wants to may join me."

Without hesitation Octavius went to stand beside Teddy, glaring at the knight with a malice very few had seen from him. Jedediah stood beside him, also glaring. Nicky followed, standing beside them. Larry looked from Lance to the forming group, and stood on Teddy's other side. The knight looked at Ahkmenrah, an expectant look on his face.

"Well?"

The pharaoh hesitated, unsure of what decision to make. He looked at Lance, the anger flaring in his eyes, and also the pleading look that lingered just behind the wall of rage. He looked back at the others, his family, the way they stood strong together and accepted him with open arms. It was too much for him. He turned to Lance and opened his mouth to speak, to tell him he couldn't, but before he could something in his mind stopped the words.

"You can go on yourself," He said, his voice bitter and resentful. "Maybe you'll have a better chance of surviving."

Lance looked taken aback, but quickly turned his expression stern. "I've made up my mind." He said, looking all the exhibits over. "I'm staying."

Ahkmenrah gave him a sharp nod, then turned to the others. "Follow me!" He snapped, whirling towards a new path. Everyone, even Lance, looked after him in shock. This was not the Ahkmenrah they were used to. But they had no choice but to follow.

Something was wrong in his head, the pharaoh could feel it. He'd never snapped at anyone before. And he'd never say such a thing as he did to Lance. As he walked he felt his palm itch. Without him being a aware he scratched it, and carried on. If he had looked he would have seen the golden blood drip from his fingertips.

"Here looks like a good spot," Larry said, pointing to the remnant of one of the halls. There were large stone slabs that had once been the ceiling covering the floor, some making small, hollow openings where people could lay and rest in shelter. It seemed good enough.

Ahkmenrah subconsciously nodded, his gaze passing over the room but unseeing. He moved forwards to the nearest shelter and sat down, leaning against the cold marble. The others dispersed around him, looking for their own shelter. He shivered.

"You are cold," Came a voice suddenly from beside him.

He jumped and turned to Octavius sitting beside him, studying a nearby structure. "I-I am. I am cold." He stammered, a shiver running down his spine.

The Roman frowned, then stood. "We need a fire. Do you wish me to make a fire?"

"A fire? Um, yeah. Yeah. A fire would be great."

The Roman nodded again and turned, then glanced over his shoulder at the pharaoh. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Just-"

"Octavius!" A voice yelled from behind a pile of stone. The Roman quickly ran over.

"Jedediah? What is it?"

"Look." The cowboy said, his gaze forlorn.

Octavius looked where he was pointing and saw what remained of a small sign, which would have displayed information on the exhibits that were present. He slowly bent down to pick it up, and carefully turned it over in his hands. The writing was hard to see, but he could make out one word.

"Rome," He whispered, staring down at it. "This...this was Rome."

"This was our hall," Jedediah said, looking around him. His foot bumped something, and he picked up the old steam train which had run back and forth through his exhibit. He turned to Octavius. "It's all gone...everything..."

They both stood in silence over the wreckage of their homes, oblivious to the fact that Larry had joined them. Everything they'd made...everything they'd worked for...even the car they once rode in was destroyed, crushed under one of the marble pillars at the hall's entrance.

"I'm sorry," The night guard said, his hands on their shoulders.

Jedediah sighed, and Octavius shook his head. "It is no more." He whispered, turning away. He walked back to the shelter he'd chosen, his head down and his steps soft.

Larry, his eyes shown with pity, watched him as he wandered back to the others, bending down every so often to pick up pieces of wood or a few stones to make a base for the fire. He turned to Jedediah.

"I don't get this," He said, gesturing around the destroyed room. "Just an hour ago we were fine and safe, and now, suddenly, we're in-"

"The wreckage of our lives." Jedediah whispered, his eyes downcast. He glanced up at the red caped figure which now knelt in the center of the room over a smoking fire. For a moment he found himself trembling.

"Jed?" Larry asked, looking at him with concern.

"I don't like this, Gigantor. I don't."

"I don't think any of us do, Jed." When the cowboy didn't reply he placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's up?"

"Nothin', Gigantor." Jedediah said quickly. Too quickly to be convincing.

Larry frowned, but he was tired and didn't feel like pushing the subject. Jed would tell his troubles sooner or later. If not to him, surely to Octavius. The night guard yawned. "Listen, Jed. I'm confused about this too. But we're not going to get anywhere without sleep. Come on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the first growl came he'd woken immediately, greeted by only darkness and a heavy silence that made the breathing of his friends nearby sound like the roars of monsters. He'd slowly risen to his hands and knees, the small stone shelter too low for a full standing man, and crouched just within the entrance. The shadow was huge. It's neck was flattened and a dark shimmer bordered the coal colored shadow. He observed as the shadow's mouth opened, and two fangs shown silhouetted against the wall, a small drop of some sort of liquid dripping from them as it's forked tongue flickered. He crept closer. He could feel the shadow's gaze upon him as he left the safety of the shelter. He slowly stepped closer to the shadow, unable to resist the powerful force that was drawing him. He reached out a hand to touch it.

"Bad move, pharaoh," Hissed a cold, familiar voice. "You're coming with me."


	6. Chapter 6

He woke with a sudden start, his heart racing as he broke into a cold sweat. He sat for a moment, catching his breath as he took in his surroundings. Everything looked fine. His dad was beside him, snoring as usual, the two grown minis were asleep as well, Jedediah curled up in the corner and Octavius a few paces away on a low lying stone ledge, and Teddy and Sacagawea were peacefully asleep near the entrance. And the incoherent, telltale mumbling of sleep talk came from where Lance slept, indicating that the knight was fine. Then it dawned on him, as he settled down to sleep again, that Ahkmenrah was absent. He looked around again, and saw only the empty space where the pharaoh had been a while before.

Confused and slightly worried, Nicky slowly rose to his feet, freezing for a moment when his father mumbled something in a questioning tone. Only when his father went back to snoring again did he dare move. He cautiously crept out of the shelter, and looked around.

"Ahkmenrah?" He called softly, his ears straining to pick up the slightest hint of sound. He took a small step forwards and nearly tripped over a piece of debris. It was way too dark to see.

He quickly crept back inside, and gently removed the flashlight from his father's belt. Thank God for the man's weird habit of always carrying one. He once again left the safety of the shelter. He carefully felt his way towards the exit of the hall, using the wall to guide him. Once he was a safe distance from the shelter, he switched the flashlight on, and immediately had to look away, blinking at the sudden vibrance. He waited just long enough for his eyes to adjust before moving on, shining the light at the floor and surrounding walls.

He didn't find anything that stood out to him, except for a few drops of liquid on the ground. He figured it could easily be water, and took another step forwards. Suddenly, there was an almost undetectable sizzling sound, and he leapt back as something burned his foot. He lifted it up to check, the bottom facing up, and was surprised to find holes burned through them. Tiny holes, but in the same pattern the drops on the floor had been in. Against his better judgement, he bent down and dabbed his finger at one of the drops. It was a bad idea. He immediately pulled his finger away, instinctively drawing it to his mouth, therefore causing his tongue to burn. He cursed silently, spitting as he tried to get rid of the burning sensation. After a few moments it subsided, and he carried on, cringing at the vile taste it left in his mouth.

He was in the basement of the museum before he found anything. He passed the top of the steps without giving them a second glance, still spitting occasionally in his attempt to clear his mouth of the disgusting substance, when he'd heard a questionable sound. At first he'd written it off as water spewing from a broken pipe, but questioned what it really was when he didn't hear the distinctive spatter of water hitting a surface. The sound was much too continues to be something manmade. He knew he'd probably regret going down there, since even as a child before things fell apart he'd found the museum's basement a scary place. But if Ahkmenrah was down there, it was worth a look.

The darkness of the underground room was almost impenetrable, and Nicky believed that no flashlight on the face of the Earth could clear it away. He could only see about a foot in front of him, and shuffled along slowly, his ears straining for the sound he'd heard. It was still there. As he made his way farther into the basement, he noticed the darkness begin to lighten. He walked further and found he didn't need the flashlight anymore. The now slightly dim light took on a gold haze, and after another minute of walking he found the source. And it scared him out of his mind.

He dove behind a crate as the large serpent glanced in his direction, and prayed it didn't see him. He'd never been so startled in his life. He slowly peaked over the crate, and spotted Ahkmenrah beneath the coils of the serpent, whose head was bent over the pharaoh's, its voice whispering something in his ear. Both serpent and Egyptian glowed with a blood red aura, and Ahkmenrah seemed to repeat everything the serpent said, though in a language Nicky didn't understand. He watched as the snake uncurled itself from around Ahkmenrah's body, and rose up to its full height. At least a good few feet taller than Nicky.

"You are mine now," It said, lifting the tip of its tail. As it did this, Ahkmenrah slowly rose to his feet, and appeared to be hovering a few inches off the ground. The serpent flicked the very tip of his tail just slightly, and the pharaoh's eyes snapped open. Nicky felt a shudder run down his spine at the sight of his old friend's eyes. They were milky white, the pupils tainted a purple red color, and seemed sightless. Nicky found himself trembling as the serpent began to speak again. "The gods warned your father about me. They warned him. Silly Merenkahre. He thought he could lock me away instead of destroying me. Ah, but me, with my breathtaking beauty, how could he have? I made your family rich through generations, and you disrespected me. Now, the snake takes the throne. No more watching from the heavens as the so called 'family namesake' rules the lands. And you, my pet," The serpent gently stroked the pharaoh's chin with its tail. "You, are going to help me."

Nicky gasped. The serpent looked up. It hissed. And Ahkmenrah's cold, cold eyes, turned to face the Guardian's son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" Nicky screamed, running full speed as he neared the shelter. He glanced behind him, horror in his eyes as he saw he was being pursued. His attention momentarily distracted he tripped, then regained his balance as he ran faster, panting with the effort.

The others were awake before he reached the shelter. Larry was running towards his son, heedless of the danger just behind the young man. Jed and Octavius stood at the ready, weapons in hand, while Teddy climbed a nearby pile of rubble to get a better vantage point. Sacagawea was trying to wake Lance. When his father was close enough Nicky hurled himself forwards into his arms, surrendering to complete panic as his legs gave way. His father caught him and dragged him back, relieved when Lance grabbed Nicky too and helped.

"What happened" Teddy asked from where he stood, squinting in the dim lighting at the group gathered around Nicky.

"I don't know..." Larry replied. He looked at Nicky. "Nicky what happened?"

"Ahkmenrah..." Nicky said, trembling at the name. "Ahkmenrah happened. The snake got him."

"Snake?" Lance asked, narrowing his eyes. A look of realization crossed his face a moment later. "The snake! What did it look like?"

"It was gold...it was very big, and it had rubies for eyes..."

"I've seen it before." Larry said suddenly, nodding. "Tilly told me about it the other day. She sent me an email saying she'd found a strange, snake shaped artifact within the literal walls of the museum itself, and that Ahkmenrah had discovered it. She also mentioned it had ticked off Ahk's mother and worried his father."

"Then the question is," Came Octavius' voice from behind them. Larry jumped at the sound of the new arrival. "Sorry I startled you. The question is, what is so important about this artifact?"

"Exactly." Lance nodded, casting a small glare at the Roman for realizing that first. "It must be f some great importance. Ahkmenrah had seemed drawn to it, and very much distracted by its presence. And he was acting strange afterwards too."

"How strange?" Larry asked.

"Cryptic like. He said it was 'the Guardian Cobra' to his family."

"That makes sense," Octavius said, a thoughtful look on his face. "The Egyptians had family symbols. Most were sacred."

"And, you're sure about this how?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're not an Egyptian."

"I am not, but I knew many Egyptians when I was alive in Rome. One of them was of the Cobra family. And if I remember correctly Ahkmenrah looks quite similar to him. Perhaps the serpent, since it is described as a statue, is the embodiment of the family guardian."

"Smartie," The knight hissed under his breath, glaring at the Roman. Octavius just shrugged and waited for Larry to speak.

"That makes sense. But why would it choose now to rise up?"

Before anyone could answer there was a shout from behind them, and they whirled around to see Jedediah pointing at something coming towards them. It was on its hands and knees, whatever it was, and in the darkness all that could be seen were a pair of beady red eyes. A hiss came from the direction it was in, and it sprung forwards at the group, taking them by surprise. Jedediah aimed his gun to shoot at the creature but hesitated when he heard a scream.

"Nicky!" Larry shouted through the darkness, turning around to face the creature.

"Jedediah do not shoot!" Octavius shouted up to the cowboy, turning to face the thing as well. Lance kept running back towards the shelter. "It as Nicky!"

For a moment there was the sound of scuffling feet, and and there was dead silence as Nicky gasped. Everyone was frozen in fear, just staring at the pair of eyes that focused on the ground. There was a sudden splattering sound, and Larry felt something warm and sticky sprinkle against his skin. He glanced next to him in shock to see if Octavius had felt the same, when there was a small thud. And when the eyes disappeared, Nicky's head came rolling across the floor, stopping at Larry's feet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A gasp rippled through the remaining people as they stared down at the head, its blank eyes looking up at them, a silent scream formed on its lips. Larry was frozen in shock, unable to pull his gaze from his son's severed head. Beside him, Octavius was just as still, a shocked expression on his face. Neither spoke as Larry looked down at it, his hand slowly going to his mouth. Jedediah came over first, solemnly quiet as he stood beside Larry, disbelief clouding his eyes. Sacagawea and Teddy came next, the Native woman taking the old night guard in a hug, avoiding the head as best she could. Lance came last, his eyes portraying little emotion as he looked upon the head of the boy.

"I'm sorry, lad." Teddy whispered, his head bowed. Larry just nodded, thanking the president for his kind words, but refused to speak. Teddy fell back into silence.

After a few moments the president beckoned to the two once miniatures, and said to them in a low voice, "I want you to get his body. Octavius, find some torches. We'll hold a ceremony in a few hours."

With solemn nods the two departed to proceed with their duties, and once again the room fell into silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larry stood over the pile of stones, his hand on the one at the very top, which he'd just laid. His friends...no, his family, were gathered around him, each with a hand on the burial mound. The torches were set up in a rough circle around it, the light casting flickering shadows on the walls around them. Octavius stood a few paces away in front of them, eyes closed and speaking the oration in his own language, since he was the only one who knew how. Though it was hard to understand, Larry knew it was a speach fit for a warrior, which was exactly what his son was. Jedediah understood a few words, and whispered in his ear that the Roman was speaking of "a soldier's bravery," the bravery Nicky had embraced while searching for Ahkmenrah. He continued to explain, quietly, that the Roman was speaking of the great things the young man had accomplished in his short life, and how dearly he would be missed by his friends, and his father. Larry swallowed his sorrow as Octavius concluded, in so many words, the farewell speech, and stood with his head bowed, hand still on the final stone.

Jedediah nodded once to Octavius while removing his Stetson, and the Roman walked over to join the small circle of people around their dead family member. He removed his helmet. Teddy took off his hat as well. All had their heads bowed. They remained that way for about an hour before Lance left, followed soon after by Sacagawea and Teddy. A while later Jedediah took his leave, giving his old night guard friend a small pat on the shoulder and nodding once to the Roman. Only Octavius and Larry remained.

The night guard swallowed, then whispered quietly, "That was a good speech, Octavius."

"He deserved better," Octavius said sadly, looking down at the stones. He sighed. "I only knew the one used for fallen soldiers. Not for a father's son."

"He would have liked it," Larry said quietly.

Octavius nodded, and looked up at the night guard. "I am sorry for your loss, Larry." He whispered, his eyes sincere. "Nicky was a good man...it is hard, losing a child." He paused, a knowing look in his eyes, before continuing. "But he will do great things where he is now. And smile down on you as you continue on."

"Where is he?" Larry asked, meeting the Roman's gaze.

Octavius was silent for a moment before he answered. "That depends on what you believe. We are a different people. All of us. But I will pray to my gods that he is happy, wherever he may be."

"Thanks, Octavius." Larry said, smiling sadly. He then glanced at his watch. "It's late. There's still a few hours until morning. Why don't you get some sleep."

The Roman nodded, rising to his feet. "I shall try, but I do not believe any of us will rest well tonight. Not with Ahkmenrah still out there." He took a pace before stopping, turning to the old night guard. "Will you be alright?"

Larry nodded, his eyes closed and his shoulders trembling. He wasn't aware of the Roman's departure, and just sat, leaning against the makeshift tomb they had erected for their beloved Nicky. His mind was at war. Nicky had been his son. His only son. His only child, at that. He'd watched him grow up, but never saw him reach full adulthood. He'd gone so abruptly...Larry stopped himself as he felt silent tears fall from his eyes. He sniffed, and gazed out towards the light of the fire near the entrance of the shelter. Ahkmenrah had done this. He was responsible for Nicky's death. The pharaoh he'd come to love as a second son, and an older brother to Nicky, was the reason for his death. He would get him for this, he swore silently to himself. He would get him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, the others found Larry asleep against the stones, and had left him to rest longer while they looked for supplies. The sun had finally come out, and its light drifted in through the fragmented glass of the windows, its beams like lengths of rope as they reached out to the exhibits within. None of them had slept well. Octavius, as promised, had prayed the night before. The small, makeshift altar still stood behind the shelter, the ashes upon it the remains of his offering, his cape, the very symbol of his honour. Jedediah had explained how important the cape was to Romans, and they all were touched by his offering. Even Lance, who seemed to know everything about honour and the warrior way, was surprised, if not touched, by the actions of the Roman. But he didn't show it. Instead, he placed his sword upon the stone tomb, and attempted to shake the night guard awake.

"Don't, Lance." Teddy said, standing behind the knight. "Let him sleep."

"He's slept long enough." Lance persisted, raising a hand to the night guard's shoulder. Teddy grabbed his wrist and shook his head. Lance glared. "We need to keep moving. His oversleeping has slowed us down."

"He's just lost his son. He needs to sleep."

The knight glowered angrily, his hand going to the pommel of his sword. "You and your friends' arrogance was what caused this in the first place!"

"What are you talking about?" Teddy asked, looking confused.

"You refused to follow me. I would have led you to safety. Instead, you followed..." The knight paused, seeking out the figure of the Roman. "Him! You chose to follow him!" The knight marched over to the Roman, grabbing his arm and throwing him down to the ground. He yelped in surprise. "You followed this fool, who led you here. And here," He paused again, staring down at the Roman with contempt. The other exhibits were watching now. "You found the snake. He led you all to the snake."

"That is not true," Sacagawea said, a glare in her eyes. "The snake could have been here without him knowing."

"And it could have been here with him knowing. Traitors love it when you think that."

"Ockie ain't a traitor!" Jedediah snarled, his hands balled into fists.

Lance smirked. "That's what his supporters say..."

Jedediah was barely able to restrain himself as he stepped menacingly towards the knight. "I ain't no traitor, either." He then glanced down at his Roman friend. "And neither is he."

"Oh, really?" The knight said, his eyes traveling towards the Roman's makeshift altar. "He made an offering to the snake."

There was a gasp from the exhibits, and Larry glared with pure hatred at the Roman.

"So you helped kill my son..."

"No!" Octavius said, shaking his head frantically. "I did not!"

"Then what is this?" The knight said, kicking the altar on its side. Sure enough there was a small serpent carved into the bottom. All eyes turned to the Roman. "Explain this."

Octavius looked at the faces of his friends, his mind racing for an explanation. He hadn't put that there...

"Ockie," Jedediah said softly, his voice confused. "Did you...?"

"N-No I, I did not-"

"Ha!" Exclaimed the knight, jabbing a finger at the Roman's chest. "He stutters! The speech of a coward who has been discovered!"

"So you did do this!" Larry yelled, jumping to his feet. "You murdered my son!"

"Larry please!" Octavius cried, struggling to back away. He was stopped as the knight grabbed his wrist, yanking him up by his arm.

"And look at this!" The exhibits and Larry stared in astonishment at the snake-shaped cut along the Roman's arm. "The mark of the serpent!"

"Then it's proven!" Larry shouted, lunging at the Roman. Teddy grabbed him before he could reach the shaking figure.

"Lawrence! Come to your senses, man! There's a logical explanation-"

"He's the traitor!" Lance said, urging on the anger that burned inside the knight guard. "And I have a test to prove it."

There was silence as the knight drew his sword, pointing the tip at the Roman's throat. Octavius didn't struggle or back away. He was too confused and frightened to do so. He never felt any pain...so how did he get that mark? What was going on?

"If you are a traitor you will run back to your master. " The knight paused, a slight grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He made sure only the Roman saw it. "If you aren't, then you will die honourably."

"Stop it!" Jedediah yelled, moving to push Lance away. He was grabbed by Larry, and restrained from any further movement. "Have ya'll gone mad!? This ain't right!"

"No. Betrayal is not right." Lance said. He looked down at the Roman. "Make your choice."

Octavius looked at the knight, anger and confusion the only emotions in his eyes. He looked at Larry. He looked at Teddy and Sacagawea. He looked at Jed, pleading for help. The cowboy looked away. He took a breath, and stood, turning and running down the hall as fast as he could, refusing to look back. Lance smirked.

"That takes care of that." He said. He then turned to the others. "I guess that makes me your leader now."

The others, too shocked to react, just nodded their consent.

Jedediah stared after his friend, part of him wanting to run after him, to go with him. But then he'd endanger his own life. There was safety in numbers, he justified to himself, looking at the others. But Octavius was a look of betrayal at his once called friends, the cowboy turned and followed him. Running with a "traitor" was better than following that rodeo clown.

"Octavius!" He called, trying to keep up with the fleeting figure. The Roman made a sharp turn down another hall, and the cowboy had to quickly reroute his course to keep up. He saw a head duck down behind a slab of quartz, and slowly approached. "Octavius..."

"Go." The Roman said, huddling down to the floor. "You are not safe here."

"I ain't safe there, either. Octavius, don't listen 'ta him. I know you're not a traitor."

"How do you know?" Octavius hissed. He then clamped a hand over his mouth, a tremble traveling down his spine. Jedediah paused a foot from his friend.

"Oc-Ockie?"

"I-I do not know what is wrong with me..." Octavius whispered, his breath hitching in his throat as if he was about to cry. He felt Jedediah sit beside him, and turned towards him, laying his head on his shoulder with a strangled sob.

Something was not right.


End file.
